


Miyuki's First Contact

by Newenglandee



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Bugs & Insects, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Irken, M/F, Vaginal Sex, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newenglandee/pseuds/Newenglandee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dib Membrane of Planet Earth is about to be vindicated in a way he never expected when he finds a crashed alien deep in the forest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miyuki's First Contact

 

 

Slowly but surely Dib pushed the ferns aside, blinking in surprise at what he saw before his eyes. Three years of studying the stars above hadn’t yielded much beyond the occasional lovely view, some shooting stars, a few eclipses…

 

 

 

And occasionally witnessing Ms. Feinstein’s daughter pulling up to Makeout Point with some guy in the backseat. He’d use high-definition lenses for anything BUT that. I mean, he was a scientist. He had standards.

 

 

 

But all of those preconceptions and standard behaviors he was  used to doing were quickly getting bonked over the head and beaten into the ground as he saw the form lying in the small crater deep in the forest far from his house in Pittsburg. A vaguely insectoid, black-antennae with deep blue eyes to match the shades of blue that made up her metal armor which covered up her chest and her legs, in fact she appeared to have an enormous, long “skirt” of sorts, with gauntlets on her wrists and two long claw digits instead of fingers. The female being’s chest seemed to be connected to her lower body by a slender tube-like appendage, almost like an artificial spinal column, and she was struggling to try and get up.

 

 

 

It was obvious this was futile. A soft, quiet whimpering echoed from her mouth, tears dribbling down her eyes.

 

“Your legs must be broken.” Dib said. “Or whatever is in that skirt thing.”

 

The female insect-like alien whipped her head in his direction and her eyes went wide in absolute FEAR as she quivered on the spot, sure that this being was going to take advantage of her helplessness and kill her on the spot, but instead he gently knelt by her  legs and looked her over. “Your hands. Can you move them?” He asked.

 

 

 

She nodded, slowly raising each one off the ground, first the left, then the right, muttering something out as Dib tilted his black-haired head slightly to the side. “What?” He asked, amber/brown eyes looking into deep blue.

 

 

“…your…name? Sp…species?”

 

“My name’s Dib. I’m a human, and you’re on Earth. Would you like me to take you to our leader?” Dib said as he carefully lifted her up, supporting the very tall alien on his shoulder as best he could, doing the heavy lifting for her. He was surprisingly strong for a supposedly 99-pound weakling, but it came from constantly climbing up his house’s walls and onto the roof to stargaze. He smiled a bit as she looked over at him, grunting a bit. “Sorry, you’re probably not in the mood. Can I ask your name?”

 

“…all you will get from me is name, rank and file number. That is how prisoners of war must act.” She insisted, her voice authoritative, but oddly sweet in tone. “And my name is Miyuki. I was…the “leader” of my entire race. So my file number would be so high you wouldn’t be able to count up to it without getting a charley horse on your tongue, little one.”

 

“Hey, I’m twelve.” Dib insisted. “Not THAT young. And you’re not a prisoner.” He went on as he kept helping her along the forest path towards his house.

 

 

“A hostage?”

 

“More like…guest-age. I can’t let you just walk off, but I’m not gonna hurt you, honest. I just want to ask you questions, really.” Dib insisted eagerly. “I mean, a real life alien! I’ve never seen one before. Never TOUCHED one before, now-now all the things I’ve fantasized about are coming true.” He said, grinning broadly as Miyuki nervously cringed. Somehow, she had a bad feeling about this, she thought to herself as he finally made it to his house, pushing the back door open as a tall, labcoat-wearing man with goggles and a lightning-shaped black bolt of hair worked on what appeared to be toast on a kitchen counter.

 

 

 

Wait. Toast that…floated. Odd.

 

 

 

“Bye, dad. I’m going up to my room with a strange woman.”

 

 

“Yes, that’s very nice, son.” The youngling’s father remarked dismissively as he began to juggle the toast in one hand, making a small jar of jelly float up on a tiny cloud of electricity as Miyuki tried not to be disturbed at how little attention this human was paying to its own kin.

 

 

 

As Dib finally helped her up to his room, he laid her down on the bed and carefully leaned her up against the bedpost as she folded her hands across her lap, her legs still feeling like they were burning up from the inside as the young human closed the door and immediately began cleaning up as best he could. He tossed dirty clothes into a small hamper, pieces of paper and candy wrappers into the trash, began dusting off his computer keyboard…

 

 

“You’ll have to stay here until I can think of something else.” He insisted as Miyuki looked out the window nearest to her, sighing a bit.

 

 

“I suppose I’ve no choice, human.” She mumbled as he looked at her and rubbed the back of his neck, speaking nervously.

 

 

“Would you like something to drink? Eat?” He asked up.

 

 

 

Miyuki was quiet for a few moments, thinking to herself before finally sighing. “Anything with an immense amount of the ingredient called “sugar” in it? My people heavily enjoy sodas and candies-”

 

 

 

“I’ve got gumdrops.” Dib said, reaching into the pocket of the big black overcoat he commonly wore over his “meh” face t-shirt, pulling out a small box of “Gummy Drops” candy, Miyuki taking it in her claws as she opened the box up and began to toss them into her mouth, swallowing them down. Hmm.

 

 

“This is appreciated. And…not unpleasant. Not at all.” She admitted.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

… the little one has been remarkably kindly and helpful to me. He could have most likely killed me back in the forest…my PAK dissolved away years ago in the monstrous gut of the thing that had swallowed her so many years past. Had she not taken control of the blob’s mind and turned it against itself, used its body to create a good enough recreation of her own, she wouldn’t be alive. But thankfully the Infinite Energy Absorbing Blob wasn’t known for being smart. Now its stretchy and expansive body was finely sculpted and chiseled…now ITS form was HERS to do with as she wished…

 

 

 

But she’d been more injured in the crash here than she’d thought. It had not been…pleasant…to finally wrest full mental control from the thing and to devour its mind and free her own in the process, having gained more and more control over it since it was injured by a ship crashing into it on an alien planet, the very ship she’d then used to escape through the stars. However in the struggle to gain full control over the I.E.A.B, the ship had come apart and she’d been frozen as it shattered into shards, drifting down to THIS place, and…and now she had no way to get back home.

 

 

 

No…no, she could never return to her home planet now, she was…

 

 

 

…she was “defective”. No PAK on her back, which they’d figure out immediately. And no PAK meant she’d be instantly killed. Energy absorption meant nothing, she’d just be shot into space and left to freeze and drift for eternity.

 

 

 

Not again. No. NO.

 

 

 

So that meant…she’d have to wait here. I have to just bide my time, she thought to herself. Wait until she healed. The youngling had a surprisingly kind heart. He wanted to care for her, and she understood why. Her existence, her continued existence, was a validation of everything he seemed to care about, the unknown in the stars above his world. She respected that.

 

 

 

…and he was actually kind of cute. If, maybe, she was a little younger…

 

 

 

No, no, that was silly. She couldn’t be thinking about that…

 

 

 

…could she?...it wasn’t like she hadn’t done it with other species before. Nor with very young members of said species.

 

 

 

Yes, she thought to herself. That one, the Vortian she had caught trying to sneak into their training academy way back when. She’d been close to graduation on Devastis, and she was at the top of her class…and she’d earned every single recommendation she’d gotten. It was on a trip to get some snacks that she’d found a Vortian peeking through a hole in their bathroom, thinking he was cloaked by a “shroud”, a special aerosol that could be used to hide your location.

 

 

 

Problem being, well…she bumped right into him as she walked past said bathroom and the loud “YEOWCH” gave him away. She had dragged the goat-horned grey alien off to her room to demand what he’d been up to and he’d stammered and stuttered about how he was in the scientific training facility next DOOR, and he had just wanted to see the female irkens because he’d heard they were very, very beautiful. And he’d wanted to observe them…unfettered by cameras on them or with others watching.

 

 

 

She’d found that actually kind of cute. In fact, the two had ended up having some “fun” that night on something of a date. Her very FIRST date, and it had blown her away. She was now glad she had paid to have her sexual organs untouched by the surgeons that usually buried them deep within Irken bodies, glad she’d sprung extra to make hanky-panky in secret with nobody knowing. It had been an incredible experience…and to think, he’d been five years younger than she.

 

 

 

Would this be THAT different, she wondered as she looked over at Dib, who was getting out an inflatable bed for himself to set up to sleep on in the middle of his room. Would it be as enjoyable?...did she want to find out?

 

 

 

…perhaps she did.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

…the following days began to establish a sort of pattern.

 

 

 

Dib would ask questions. Miyuki would answer them.

 

 

 

MIYUKI would ask questions. DIB would answer them.

 

 

 

And bit by bit, Miyuki’s body was beginning to slowly heal due to the nature of her new form. The I.E.A.B had a healing factor, and with its body now as hers, she would soon be up and walking again. And she had begun to develop a genuine…fondness…for the child.

 

 

 

She was quite happy to talk about her physical differences between herself and humans, and about the physical qualities of the Irken race and the humans, as well as mentioning other alien beings she had examined. Some more…closely than others.

 

 

 

She never went too deeply into detail, but bit by bit, slowly but surely, Miyuki was generating a fondness and a sense of trust for the little one. The youngling was, after all, doing everything in his power to care and provide for her, and hadn’t turned her in to the local authorities OR tried to cut her open whatsoever.

 

 

 

Wow. Didn’t think I’d have to take not being cut open for granted, Miyuki wondered to herself as Dib sat down at a nearby computer, pulling up his notes on the blue-eyed insectoid alien that was his current “guest” of sorts. “There is…one thing I haven’t asked you, and if its too personal, I understand but…you haven’t told me much about what it was like being in the I.E.A.B.”

 

 

 

Miyuki cringed. She really, really didn’t want to bring up the I.E.A.B. “Well, you see…it is something that was most unpleasant.” She murmured. “It felt like being submerged in warm jello that was always moving all around you.” Miyuki continued as she folded her arms across her chest, head and antennas hanging low. “My body was shaped and molded by it, my form becoming an imitation of what it once was. Now I’m closer to a recreation because my mind overwhelmed its puny, hunger-driven desires, but that’s cold comfort considering how many poor things I saw die in front of me. None of the others it took in lasted long enough to maintain their will, and there were a few besides me barely holding on but…” She trailed off.

 

 

 

“…you put them out of their misery?”

 

“I didn’t want to die, but…it was an effort just to mold something that resembled my old form from the I.E.A.B’s body, let alone five others. I had no way to bring their old bodies back, there was so little of their minds remaining that even if I had, they wouldn’t remember who they were, so…I ate them.” She mournfully remarked, her head hanging low as she clutched it tightly in her claws. “…poor little ones.”

 

“I’m sorry you went through all that.” Dib admitted as he put a hand on her shoulder.

 

 

“I have promised that I’d never take another sentient life again.” Miyuki admitted as she looked into Dib’s amber/brown eyes, her own blue pupils staring intently. “That I’d control everything about my new body, no matter what the urges.” She went on.

 

 

 

“Urges?”

 

“…well…” NOW Miyuki was blushing. “In truth, I’ve been…thinking about you.” She continued. “…in…THAT way. I’ve been having some…thoughts. Fancies. I was wondering, perhaps, could…I…see you? Without what you are wearing?”

 

 

“…you want to see if I’m anything like…” Dib trailed off, a nervous blush coming to his own cheeks. Then again, the more he thought about it, the more the idea appealed to him. After all, this was a very, VERY beautiful alien who was completely in debt to him and who was asking to see him naked…and who might be asking for more. And he a young, hormone-addled kid…

 

 

 

Miyuki gestured for him to approach, her long green claws softly pinching at his clothes a bit as she began to unbutton his jacket, swiftly moving his shirt over his head, her antennae swishing back and forth as a slight buzzing noise emanated from the back of her throat.  She made a faint clicking noise as she looked over his pale white chest, her claws caressing his small, prepubescent breasts, touching one of his nipples and slightly pinching it as he blushed even more deeply. She hoped he wasn’t uncomfortable, she was only feeling, after all.

 

 

 

She then took notice of his pants, calmly removing his belt as his pants slid down along his legs, flopping to his socked feet with a THWUMP as she looked over his big blue boxers, carefully removing THEM as well. She slid them down his legs like the pants, taking notice of his evidently quite erect penis, which was now “pitching a tent”. Hmm.

 

 

 

“Intriguing.” She admitted, her claws feeling his erection as his penis slightly pulsated, the long claws of the Tallest squeezing it a few times, enjoying the texture. It was soft, unlike Vortian cocks, and not slightly wet like an Irken one could be.

 

 

 

Dib couldn’t believe it. Miyuki, Tallest of the Irken race, was feeling his erection and he was enjoying every minute of it. She carefully raised him up into the air, his pants and boxers slipping off his feet as he was lowered down towards her body, the “armor” around her skirt giving way, opening up to reveal a dripping, soft green slit as delicate in appearance as an alien flower. She carefully rubbed against his body with her own, humming softly, her antennae hanging low over his head as she eased his cock into her slit, Dib gasping in amazement at the pleasurable ectasy running like electricity from his cock and up through his body.

 

 

 

The two began to thrust, a back and forth venture, his body pumping in rhythm to her own, Miyuki overjoyed by what she’d learned. This species was perfectly suited for breeding. Why had she never descended to Earth before? This felt even better than mating with her own species. Earthling bodies were so soft, so supple…and they felt so good inside you. At last, he couldn’t help himself anymore, giving in and cumming deep inside her, seed pouring out into her slit. His cum spouted out into her pussy as he pounded his load deep into Miyuki’s womb, the Tallest hissing in pure ecstasy, happily welcoming Dib’s seed into her, wave after wave of pleasure flooding over the two as Dib began to drift off, wiped out from this sudden lovemaking. Miyuki continued to thrust his cock into her over and over again, making use of him, but he didn’t mind. In fact, the idea of making love to her more often was quite a pleasant one. He drifted off into sleep, his lover’s happy, hissing cry of joy echoing through the house.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

…meanwhile, his father, Professor Membrane, nodded in agreement as he and his daughter Gazlene stepped away from the bedroom and walked down the steps. “You were right. Positively fascinating.”

 

“So I get my new Game Slave?”

 

“Absolutely. I simply MUST introduce myself and you to that lovely alien specimen. The possibilities for inter-species union are most intriguing.” Prof. Membrane admitted as he thoughtfully rubbed his chin. “There’s so much we could learn from her!”

 


End file.
